Flamethrower Mk.1
|unlock = 44 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 1 |price = $921,000 |mag = 300 |max_ammo = 600 |rpm = 0.03 |damage = 14 |effect = 1 |accuracy = 0 |stability = 0 |concealment = 7 |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 8.5 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |fire_damage = 10 |fire_range = 10 |fire_chance = 10 |fire_length = 3.1 |fire_tick = 0.5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0 |recoil_v_max = 0 |recoil_h_min = 0 |recoil_h_max = 0 |int_name = flamethrower_mk2 }} The Flamethrower is a special weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in with the The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Overview A unique and deadly weapon in the Payday crew's arsenal, the Flamethrower deals rapid volleys of fire damage to any police unit foolish enough to be within its short reach. While it may say 0 accuracy and stability, in-game these values do not matter because there is little to no recoil from using the Flamethrower and the range is fixed at wherever the flame is projected in front of the player. By modifying the weapon's fuel canister, either an entire extra magazine can be added at a slight reduction in damage, or a moderate increase in damage with a reduced Total Ammo count. On a per-shot basis, the Flamethrower deals out the least amount of damage in a single instance out of all firearms in the game, and is the second weakest weapon in PAYDAY 2, beating the Money Bundle's charged damage by 1 point. Despite this, however, the Flamethrower makes up for it with the ability to deal afterburn damage, meaning that targets on fire will suffer from continuous burns until either they, or the fire itself expires. Burning enemies will be unable to attack the crew at all, instead flailing around in pain trying to extinguish the fire which leaves them vulnerable to further attacks. A Blue SWAT on fire can be reliably ignored as most of the time he will die before the flame does. Special units are not any less vulnerable towards the Flamethrower. Cloakers and Tasers are unable to utilize their special attacks while burning, the fire will effortlessly burn through the Shield officer's protective cover, and Bulldozers will be slowed down by it. If the fire is kept constant, the Bulldozer in question will be unable to move or attack at all. SWAT Turrets are particularly vulnerable against flamethrowers, easily dispatched in a quick burst of fire. Summary Pros: * Very high rate of fire * Very large ammo pool * Large magazine * High threat * Burns stunned enemy units in place for several seconds while dealing damage * Can pass through Shields, and stuns Tasers and Cloakers * Flame range extends approximately 7-10 feet in front of the player, allowing the fire to pass through multiple targets * Can be modified for higher total ammo or increased damage * Very effective at destroying glass and other destructible items Cons: * Very low damage per shot * Very low ammo pickup * Terrible concealment * Limited modifications * No iron sights and can only provide a nominal "zoom" * Limited range * Very long reload * Relatively expensive Tips * Although the Flamethrower has a large magazine size, it can be burned through relatively quickly thanks to the high fire-rate. It is recommended to fire in short bursts, especially while using the Well Done magazine mod. * The reduced amount of damage of the Rare magazine mod makes careful aim a necessity. * Because of the long reload of the weapon, cover is an important factor to consider while on the move. * The Flamethrower almost instantly destroys the armorplate on SWAT Van Turrets, allowing a team to destroy them quickly and easily. * Unlike conventional firearms, the Flamethrower has a maximum range. This can be gauged by firing on the practice targets at the Safe House. The flame will clear up to the second row without trouble but will not reach the third set of dummies. It'd be wise to keep this range value in mind as most of the time enemies will be firing at the player from a distance and will need to be approached in order to be burned. * When using the Flamethrower, always try to hit groups of enemies. This way, you can conserve ammo while still dishing out enough damage. * If the presence of Shields are to be expected, the Flamethrower is also a good option to consider over conventional "Shield-busters" such as the Thanatos .50 cal, shotguns loaded with HE rounds or AP Slugs, or launchers. The Flamethrower has a much larger ammo capacity and reserve, thus will make much more efficient uses of Ammo bags, and can be utilized to great effect on nearly all enemy types. The downsides to this, however, are the burner's relatively limited range, and frequent, uncomfortably slow (8.5 seconds) reloads. * The flamethrower is the best weapon for destroying lots of breakable objects like glass. On the Mallcrasher job it can be swept across the wine bottles and earphones and destroy them more consistently than even the Vulcan Minigun or an LMG does. A short tap of the trigger can break multiple glass panes around the center of the screen and the car is destroyed in a split second. * Because of the 8-second reload speed it can sometimes be effective to run next a Taser and let him shock you, as this will instantly reload the clip. The basic or aced version of the Shockproof skill can negate most of the dangers associated with this method. * Consider taking a high-damage melee weapon along (the Shinsakuto Katana is ideal) as you can conserve ammo by finishing off burning enemies by meleeing them, or killing weaker enemies and saving ammo for the tougher opponents. The Pumping Iron skill is useful for this method. * The Javelin might be considered a useful projectile weapon for back-up. If used effectively it can be used to kill some of the tougher special enemies, such as the Cloaker and Taser, who might otherwise use up a lot of precious fuel bringing them down. A well-placed headshot with the Javelin after burning the faceplate off of a Dozer will kill him in one hit as well. * An accurate pistol or SMG should be paired with the Flamethrower when dealing with snipers if necessary. Available modifications Boost= |-|Magazine= Skins Common= Flamethrower-Chromed-Combustion.png| |-|Uncommon= Flamethrower-StBasil.png| Flamethrower-Tiger-Hazard.png| |-|Rare= Flamethrower incineration death.png| |-|Legendary= Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png| |-|Trivia= *' ' refers to the , officially known as the Cathedral of Vasily the Blessed, a famous church in Moscow, Russia, most notable for the ornate onion domes atop its roofs, which are depicted in the skin on the weapon's fuel canister. *The , according to the Update #90 announcement site, belonged to a Chinese lieutenant known as "Tang", who was described to have had a "love affair" with fire after surviving a napalm bombing in 1969 in Vietnam. He created a drug-smuggling ring in Taipei named The Dragon Lords, of which Tang was "the General" of, and in 1976, the Dragon Lords' enemy gangs fought with the ring in little short of a bloody war. Tang eventually called a truce and invited all of Taipei's crime lords to a surrender negotiation at a dockyard, only for Tang to incinerate them all, and himself, and burn down the entire dockyard with the flamethrower. **As pointed out by some players, the Dragon Lord bears resemblance to the Huo-Long Heater in . Trivia * This weapon is the first firearm in the series to be completely fictional in make and model. It was modeled directly after the flamethrower prop used for the production of the DLC's trailer. * The modifications' names are references to certain styles of meat getting cooked. "Well Done" is fully cooked and "Rare" is cooked, yet still with parts of meat being pink on the inside. The unmodified version is referred to as "Medium" on the announcement page. * The in-game Flamethrower likely uses combustible gas (e.g. propane) instead of liquid fuel to produce fire as the tank profiles and volumes matches that of conventional burners and stoves. The rather short range and lack of burning fuel residue supports this. Rather appropriately, this means the in-game weapon does in fact, throw actual fire rather than coating its target(s) in flaming liquid fuel. ** The Flamethrower likely utilizes some sort of internal ignition system to light its fuel, the jets it shoots burn up automatically upon leaving the barrel without passing through a pilot light. While the emitter for the pilot light is visible underneath the muzzle, it is not active. *** This suggests that it is not an actual flamethrower at all but rather an oversized (and overpowered) blowtorch that acts like a flamethrower. ** The separate propellant tank is never replaced at all, which would realistically render the Flamethrower inoperable after expending several full canisters worth of flame. * Prior to Update #67, the Flamethrower would always deal 10 damage, instead of the listed 14, regardless of modifications. ** Up until Update #67, the Flamethrower was incorrectly held like a pistol, and from that patch beyond it's held, still incorrectly, like a rifle. * It has the longest non-interruptible reload of any weapon in the entire series, at 8.5 seconds. * The flamethrower's noise during operation is treated as common gunfire by the game engine, thus will result in the message "The Police were Alerted to Gunfire" if the weapon breaks stealth. Gallery file:Flamethrower.jpg|The Flamethrower. Flamethrower In Action.jpg|The Flamethrower in action. Flamethrower Reload.jpg|The Flamethrower's lengthy reload. ru:Огнемет Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC